Kate Loxley
Kate Loxley is da daughter of KAYTE from ROBYNNE HUD, and she is Sparrow Hood's TWU WUV! Info Name: Kate Loxley Age: 16 Parent's Story: BBC Robin Hood Appearance: I have long blonde hair with a forehead braid that reaches my butt and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Christina Aguilera (if you don't know who she is get da hell out of here!) Alignment: Roybel Roommate: Mayquaza Birch Secret Heart's Desire: To marry Sparrow Hood. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty and like, totally popular. Storybook Romance Status: SPARROW HOOD IS MY WAIFU! "Oh Curses!" Moment: That b*tch Duchess Swan is getting in the way of everything. Favorite Subject: Damsel-in-Distressing. It's for proper ladies like me. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Math is for losers. Best Friend Forever After: All the preppy girls. Biography Hi, my name is Kate Sakura Ichigo Hotaru Serenity Diamond Sapphire Lilith Ari Bella Tiara Twinkletoes Loxley and I go to a magic school called Ever After High in some kingdom where I'm in the third year (I'm sixteen). I'm an outlaw (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly green. I love Victoria's Secret and I buy all my clothes from there. I'm a blonde bimbo girl in a fantasy world. I love Sparrow Hood, the son of Robin Hood. He is the most cutest guy in the universe. He has the softest red hair and the cutest hat and he's got such nice legs! I stalk him all around the school and always try to tacklehug him or give him a kiss on the lips. My room is full of photos of Sparrow and I draw him constantly and I keep a lock of his hair under my pillow. I claim to be a strong action girl who is able to use weapons, but I'm actually a faux action girl, and I set women's rights back 800 years. I always manage to cause problems for others. I often go into dangerous dungeons without weapons, and I skip into fields of flesh-eating zombies. I am constantly kidnapped and I need to be rescued. I know Sparrow will rescue me - because he loves me, RITE? In my spare time, I like to do bikini photo shoots, listen to girly pop music, read harlequin romance novels, talk on my cell phone, and of course, go to the mall. I never fart because it's biologically impossible for girls to fart. I have a pet pegasus named Anastasiana, who has wings like a swan and rainbow-colored vomit. She follows me everywhere. I'm also a cheerleader, and I love to cheer! I'm sexy, I'm cute, I'm popular to boot! You know how the rest goes. Like all the cheerleaders in movies, I'm preppy and I'm a b*tch to everyone. Duchess Swan makes my life a living hell, but I hate her and I want to get into a catfight with her. But Sparrow loves me - he's my boyfriend! It's Sparrow and Kate 4-EVA! Oh Sparrow, you'll be mine one day. We'll find a paradise for two, a place for me and you, we'll make our dreams come true and stay together for the rest of our lives. Trivia *Despite what Kate says, Sparrow Hood does not actually love her. *Her mom is the annoying damsel in distress from the third season of BBC's Robin Hood (you know, the one with the ugly forehead braid). *She is friends with Budapest Hilton and Tara Christian. Kate and Tara love ripping on Vixen Love for being black. *She is also friends with Bunny Tsukino. *Since she is a sexist stereotype, her favorite foods are yogurt and Luna bars and she always writes with Bic Pens For Her. *She doesn't play video games because she thinks it's unladylike (she says she might break a nail on the controllers). *She only watches chick flicks, romantic comedies, and Lifetime Movies of the Week. *She is a fan of every crappy boy band in existence. *She enjoys yaoi fanfiction. *She loves the song "Barbie Girl" because it describes her perfectly. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Morons Category:Whores Category:Mary Sues Category:Preps Category:Bimbos Category:Cheerleaders Category:Trump Supporters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Stereotypes Category:Villains Category:Sissies Category:Racists Category:Misogynists Category:Brexit Supporters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:TV Shows Category:Christians Category:Fujoshis